Los Santos Police Department
"Obey and Survive." : ―Motto of the LSPD. The Los Santos Police Department (LSPD) is the police department of the city of Los Santos, San Andreas. The LSPD is based on the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD). Description According to the badges on officers, the LSPD was established in 1889, nearly a hundred years after Los Santos was founded. The LSPD appears to be well-funded and equipped, although unlike previous games, LSPD officers and cars very rarely appear on the streets of Los Santos. The only sure ways to find officers are in the airport, directly outside police stations, when they are chasing down a suspect, or by dialling 911 in the in-game phone for the Police. Arrow stations also usually have an officer or two, particularly the underground ones. Sometimes, up to four officers can appear. In Downtown Los Santos, foot patrols of two officers can be found within a 2 block radius of the Mission Row Police Station, often interacting with the homeless that frequent the area. This is also a common area to find patrol cars circulating in a non-pursuit situation. In other areas of Los Santos however, it is rare to find an occupied patrol car unless it is in pursuit of an NPC driver. These pursuits spawn randomly throughout the city. Uniform LSPD Officers wear all navy blue uniforms resembling their real life counterparts in the LAPD. They wear either long or short-sleeved duty shirts on which their badges, resembling the LAPD silver badge, is displayed on their left side. Their shirts may also display stripes on their sleeves to indicate their rank. They wear long duty pants and are also equipped with a duty belt, which contains a radio, a pair of handcuffs, ammo cases, and what appears to be a Glock 22. They also wear boots as the real LAPD does.(in GTA Online boots are called flight boots) Some can also be seen wearing a police hat, body armor (kevlar), and more rarely, a pair of glasses. The detectives from the Unmarked Cruisers, instead, will primarily wear tuxedos, with no visible identification of being LSPD units. LSPD Command Pilots wear a pale green coverall with matching gloves and grey boots. Their coveralls have Police Command Pilot patches on both sleeves and an LSPD Wings patch on their right breast with a standard Police Officer badge on their left breast. When chased at a 3 star wanted level and above, the officers in cars wear bulletproof vests over their uniform, which can make them tougher to kill (unless killed by headshots). Female officers, however, does not use body armor. There is an LSPD uniform for Michael which can be worn using trainers. At one point in Grand Theft Auto Online, an LSPD uniform could be worn by a GTA Online Protagonist after the Heists Update, but Rockstar Games has since blacklisted the outfit. Behavior Although they are very aggressive and trigger-happy they are more often than not too aggressive for their own good, letting their aggression take charge instead of common sense. This results in the LSPD appearing to be extremely incompetent and dim-witted. Their actions that show this include, but are not limited to, severely damaging their own cars during a chase, standing perfectly still when they are shot at, shooting at armored and/or heavily armed vehicles with their mostly-inferior weapons, not calling for backup when overwhelmed by hostile NPCs such as the Ballas, taking cover behind or standing near a vehicle that is on fire and about to explode, shooting at oncoming vehicles, setting up roadblocks on the wrong side of the highway, and hitting other officers with their cars. Against NPCs Officers can be encountered stopping NPC crime by shooting NPCs who are resisting arrest, shooting the car of someone they've pulled over, often killing the suspects. Unless it is a scripted random event the player is not permitted to use force to attempt to assist in the capture of a pursued NPC suspect, as a wanted level will be attained and the police attention will immediately switch to the player. LSPD officers and NOOSE operators will fire on NPCs that damage them, including unarmed motorists who accidentally hit officers with their cars. Like the LCPD in GTA IV, the police can assist the player if they see NPCs are attacking him or someone else, although, unlike the LCPD, they will open fire on sight instead of arresting them. Structure The LSPD follow a rank and hierarchy system similar to the real world counterpart of the LAPD. Some of the LSPD officers have patches on their uniform sleeves which show their rank. To determine whether an officer is Police Officer I or II, officers with a tie and no rank on their shoulder will most likely represent Officer I because most rookies out of the academy wear a tie on the job. Officers that don't wear a tie and have no rank on their shoulder are most likely Officer II. Senior Management * Chief of Police * Assistant Chief * Deputy Chief * Commander * Spokesman Ranks * Captain III * Captain II * Captain I * Captain Poro * Captain A. P. Jones * Lieutenant II * Lieutenant I * Sergeant II * Sergeant I * Detective III * Detective II * Detective I * Officer III + I * Officer III (Officer Vasquez) * Officer II (Officer Ronson and Officer Stalley) * Officer I (Officer Jernigan) Stations The Los Santos Police Department is large and organized, occupying a number of Police Stations throguhout the city of Los Santos. Prominent Mission Appearances * Franklin and Lamar * The Long Stretch * The Jewel Store Job * Hood Safari * The Hotel Assassination * Dead Man Walking * Eye in the Sky * Paleto Score Setup * The Paleto Score * Deep Inside * Cleaning out the Bureau * The Bureau Raid * Planning the Big Score * The Big Score * Legal Trouble * The Third Way Trivia * If the player obtains a wanted level during Three's Company, Dave Norton will state that their training lasts for two weeks, and that Michael should have no difficulties to lose them. * Their motto is "Obey & Survive". It is based on the LAPD's "To Protect and to Serve" motto, but was altered to reflect the accusations against the LAPD (and by extent against the LSPD) of excessive violence. ** In addition, the police badge strongly resembles that of the LAPD, except it features what appears to be two officers dragging a civilian, another reference to excessive LSPD violence. ** An in-game news article that says a man was arrested for using his camera phone to film the cops and they shot his dog for "good measure" is likely based on a real life incident that happened in 2013. A man filmed cops at a crime scene and had his car radio on very loud and was arrested for it. While being handcuffed, his dog jumped out of the car window and barked and leaped at the cops while trying to get to his owner. One of the cops (a Hawthorne police officer and not an LAPD one) responded by shooting the dog dead. This obviously caused uproar and anger from the public. ** Interestingly, when there are a lot of wounded officers or civilians, there is a chance that two or more unharmed officers will make a hasty attempt to go and drag any of them into cover. If a civilian is taken into cover, they will still be on the ground in pain (when paramedics are dispatched, they will save them), while an officer will stay at their side, protecting them. However, if an officer is taken into cover, it will take around 15-20 seconds (less if paramedics are dispatched and they are healing them) for them to get back up, pull out a pistol and resume to shoot at the player. *** Paramedics will rarely succeed, as they will leave if any shots are fired, and the police will continuously shoot at the player. *** The LSPD is often accused of racism. This is backed by the fact that the LSPD are currently creating "minority quotas" in order to help boost their reputation **** LSPD officers' hat has the logo of the Los Santos Sheriff Department even though they're different departments. ***** LSPD officers can sometimes attack pedestrians attacking the player, much like the LCPD in GTA IV and the police from GTA San Andreas, but unlike the LCPD, they will shoot at pedestrians instead of trying to arrest them, like the cops from San Andreas. ***** If the player has a wanted level, and the officers don't have a police vehicle near them, they will get into parked civilian vehicles or commandeer them, the same as GTA IV's LCPD. ****** The player's vehicle may be subject to this. If the player's vehicle is parked near a police station, the player may witness a cop using it if a chase occurs that does not involve the player. ******* If the player or an NPC is being chased by police while in sight of other officers on foot, the officers on foot will get into nearby police vehicles and help their partners. ******* It is stated that the LSPD is also accused of hiring prostitutes, or even having oral sex with their favorite prostitute as stated in their Bleeter page, although this cannot be seen in-game, nor on their Bleeter page. ******* Sometimes, the LSPD will announce themselves as Globalpol. ******* The LS Quik newspaper describes the LSPD as the "most violent police force in the world". ******** Both long and short sleeve shirts of the LSPD uniform for the males, is the same for the Park Rangers, just retextured. ******** The LSPD officers at Bolingbroke Penitentiary are seen using Assault Shotguns, instead of Pump Action Shotguns. ******** This also makes exploring Bolingbroke Penitentiary dangerous, as their weapons provide deadly close range firepower. ******** In the Switch Scene with Trevor, the pursuing LSPD officers will be unarmed and will use their fists. ********* There is a Switch Scene where Franklin and Lamar are seen arguing with officers on Grove Street. The two officers will only be armed with stun guns in this scenario. ********** If police officers are all trying to climb ladders at once to reach the player, this can result in most of them constantly falling to their deaths, meaning the player isn't required to harm them and risk a higher wanted level while waiting for a window of opportunity to escape. *********** Officers will copy how the player's vehicle manoeuvres through the road almost directly, which may have been done to minimise officer's cars crashing. However, if they do crash, it is probable that they will give up and stop giving chase to the player. ************ For some unknown reason, if all officers have despawned or have been killed, but there is still a police vehicle remaining nearby, any NPC is likely to walk up quickly, steal it and drive off erratically ************ If an NPC accidentally runs over an officer, they will be attacked brutally. ************ Officers do not use the pistols that are strapped in their belt, but they will use a different pistol instead. Category:LSPD Category:Law Enforcement